Naapureita Kaulitzien kanssa
by Little Detective Girl
Summary: Minz on 17 vuotias tyttö, jonka vanhemmat ovat eronneet. Hän lähtee isänsä luokse Saksaan. Lentokoneessa hän tapaa Bill Kaulitzin. Saksassa Minzille selviää, että hän ja Bill ovat naapureita. p.s minun kaverini on keksinyt ja kirjoittanut tämän tarinan.


Ninin ga shinobuden Arvosteltu: 0 kertaa NAAPUREITA KAULITZIEN KANSSA

Hejj. Minä olen 17 vuotias tyttö nimeltä Minzi. Vanhempani ovat eronneet 2 vuotta sitten ja nyt isäni asuu Saksassa. Nyt minä olen menossa isäni luoke Saksaan Magdeburgiin. Äitini jäin hoitamaan työasioitaan suomeen.

"Hei sitten äiti" sanoin äitille kun hyvästelimme lentokentällä. Äitini rupesi vielä kyselemään onko minulla kaikki mukana? No onhan minulla koska aloitin pakkaamaan jo 2 viikkoa ennen lähtöä.

"Berliiniin lento lähtee kohta", lentokentän kaiuttimista kuului. Nyt minun oli pakko mennä etten myöhästy Berliinin lennosta ja samalla Magdeburgin lennosta. Selvisin kaikista kentän tarkistuksista. Vihdoin pääsin koneeseen, omalle paikalleni. Odottelin lennon lähtemistä kun lentäjä rupesi kuuluttamaan " Anteeksi häiriö, mutta joudumme viivästyttämään lentoa parillakymmenellä minuutilla koska 4 tärkeää henkilöä puuttuu koneesta" sama tuli vielä englanniksi. Ihmettelin ketäköhän koneesta puuttuu, kunnes huomasin vieressäni yhen tyhjän paikan. Ja silloin koneeseen astui 4 poikaa. Ensimmäisellä oli ruskeat tasapitkät hiukset, farkut ja t-paita. Toisella oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset, shortsit ja paita. Kolmannella oli vaaleat pitkät rastat ja ainakin XXXL vaatteet. Viimeisellä oli mustat pystöön kammatut hiukset , paljon meikkiä ja erittäin kireät vaatteet. Hän oli erittäin söpö. Pojat katselivat lippujaan ja etsivät paikkojaan. Huomasin kun viimeiseksi tullut poika tuijotti minua päästä varpaisiin. Punastuin ja olin kuin tomaatti. Pahaksi onneksi pojalla oli vielä paikka juuri MINUN vieressä. No minä yritin olla välittämättä hänestä, mutta se oli hieman hankalaa koska hän kuunteli iPodiaan ja hyräili jotain ihanaa laulua, jonka olin kuullut joskus. Ja hänellä oli niin taivaallinen ääni.

"Lentoa on jäljellä vielä 2h" lentäjä kuulutti. Siinähän ehtisi vielä nukkua, joten minä nukahdin. Heräsin siihen kuinka joku tuijotti minua. Se oli se sama poika. Nyt minä hermostuin.

"MIKSÄ MUA TOLJOTAT? HÄH? ONKS MUL RIPSARI LEVINNY VAI??" poika katsoi minua vielä kummallisemmin. Tajusin ettei hän puhu suomea ja menin ihan punaiseksi. Päätin lähteä vessaan. Edessäni oli 2 n.12 vuotiasta tyttöä. He keskustelivat ja osottelivat minun paikalleni päin.

"Kehtaaks mä mennä pyytää Billiltä nimmarii? Antaiskohan se ? "

"En tie. Puhuukohan se enkkuu?"

"No tietyst puhuu ku sehän laulaa niit Tokio Hotelin biiseiki enkuks!"

Sitten vasta tajusin mokani. Olin mennyt haukkumaan super suositun Tokio Hotelin laulajan ! Tällä hetkellä halusin vajota maan alle. Tai oikeastaan vajota maan päällekkin olisi riittänyt. Nolona menin paikalleni. Rupesin etsimään kassistani iPodia. En löytänyt sitä mistään.

"Ou fuck! Were is my iPod ?! puhelin itsekseni englanniksi. (yksin puhelin aina jotain vierasta kieltä itselleni) no olin varmaan pakannut sen matkalaukkuuni. Vieressä istuva poika ilmeisesti kuuli, sen koska hän tarjosi minulle iPodiaan.

" Tässä, saat lainata minun" poika sanoi. Huomasin kuinka hänen englantiinsa sekoittui saksaa.

"Ööh. Kiitos, mutten voi"

"Mikset voi? Poika kysyi.

"Noku se on sun ja sit mul on huono omatunto ku haukuin sut äske..." selitin hieman nolona.

" heei, se oli mun syy ku tuijotin sua mitään sanomatta. Sä oot vaan niin kaunis." Tunsin kuinka punastuin taas.

"Ooks sä menossa minne? Poika kysyi.

"Magdeburgiin, isäni luokse." Sanoin. Pojan kasvoille syntyi leveä hymy.

" mä asun siellä. Olis kiva jos voitas tapaa?"

"Ööh. Joo" sanoin epävarmasti.

"10 min laskeutumiseen" lentäjä kuulutti.

"Noh kohta ollaan Berliinissä. Ooks muute liikkunu enne Berliinin kentällä? poika kysyi.

"En oo"

"No sithän sä voit tulla mun kanssa ku kerta ollaan menossa samaan paikkaan nii mä varmistan ettet eksy"Bill tarjosi apua

"noo voinhan mä tulla" sanoin koska en kehannu kieltäytyy.

Kone laskeutui ja saimme laukut ja menimme toiseen koneeseen. Siinä koneessa minulla ja Billillä ei paikat ollu vierekkäin. Billillä oli paikka koneen takaosassa kuten Tomilla,Georgella ja Gustavilla ja minulla oli koneen etuosassa. Berliini-Magdeburg lento meni nopeasti. Lentokentällä jouduin odottamaan laukkua vähän aikaa mutta sieltä se kumminkin tuli. Sitten kävelin oville odottamaan isääni jonka piti tulla hakemaan minua. Istahdin penkille odottamaan. Vaivuin jo epätoivoon koska isää ei kuulunut.

"Minzi!" joku huusi minua. Se oli Bill. Bill käski minun nousta heidän kyytiin, koska isäni ei ilmeisesti päässytkään hakemaan minua. Kaulitzit asuivat kuulemma aivan lähellä isääni. Itseasiassa tie toisellapuolella. Kun pääsimme perille kiitin Billin äitiä Simonea kyydistä. Lähdin kävelemään isälleni, mutta Bill esti sen.

"Täs on tää mun numero nii voit soittaa mulle ja me asutaan täs jos et huomannu"

"Joo huomasin, kiitti ja moi" sanoi ja lähdin. Koputin isäni oveen.

"Minzi kulta! Ihana nähdä sinua ! Tule sisään lapsi kulta." Isä halasi ja päästi minut sisään. Wau mikä talo! Totesin kun isä esitteli talon minulle. Kellariin hän ei minua päästänyt. Sitten hän näytti huoneen jossa voisin asua. Isäni lähti keittämään kahvia ja minä jäin purkamaan matkalaukkujani.

"Ai, kiva sä sait tän huoneen" Bill oli ilmestynyt istumaan sängylleni ilman että olin huomannut.

" Vittu! Et sä voi tulla mun huoneeseen ilman mun lupaa ja varsinkaan ikkunasta! Arvaa vaan pelästyinkö mä ?!"

"Ai sori." Bill sanoi hieman alla päin. Sitten hän lähti.

Eikä mitä mä taas tein? Ajattelin mielessäni. Mitä Bill mulle on tehy et mun tarvii haukkuu sitä koko ajan? Jätin laukkujen purkamisen kesken ja lähdin alas juomaan kahvia. Juttelimme isäni kanssa koulustani ja elämisestä suomassa. Puhuimme välillä englantia, välillä saksaa (minä huonoa saksaa) ja välillä suomea ( isä huonoa suomea). Lopuksi rohkaisin itseni ja kysyin mitä isä tiesi Billistä ja Tomista? Isäni kertoi, että Tom ja Bill kuuluivat Tokio Hotellin ja että hänellä ja Simonella (Kaulitzien äidillä)on hyvin läheiset välit ja että Tom on oikea naisten mies ja Bill on ihan eri maata kun Tom. Billin sydäntä ei kannata särkeä. Siinä oli tarpeeksi tietoa minulle. Päätin lähteä kävelylle tutustumaan paikkoihin. Samalla ajattelin Billiä. Minä en tuntenut häntä, mutta silti pidin hänestä. En tehnyt pitkää lenkkiä. Kun palasin, näin Billin istumassa maassa nojaten meidän seinään minun ikkunan alla. Silloin tunsin kuinka viha nousi minuun. Tarkkailiko Bill minua ikkunani alla ?! Päätin olla sanomatta sitä hänelle. Menin Billin viereen istumaan. Kun hän huomasi minut, hän nousi ylös. Silloin näin hänen poskensa, jotka olivat mustat,koska meikit olivat valuneet kun hän oli itkenyt.

"Sori et oli täs, voin lähtee pois." Bill käänsi selkänsä minulle ja oli aikeissa lähteä kun keskeytin hänen aikeensa.

"Ei se mitään. Oo vaan siinä. Mun täs anteeks tarvis pyytää"

Bill katsoi minua vähän ihmeissään.

"Niin siisku, huusin sulle. Ethän itkeny sen takii?" selvensin.

"Öö,tota een, ku siis joo" Bill sopersi. Nyt oli mun vuoro itkee.Se tuntu niin pahalta et olni satuttanu jotai niin pahasti.

"Minzi, älä sä nyt itke" Bill otti minut halaukseen ja silitti päätäni. Se tuntui niin ihanalta etten olisi tahtonut liikkua minnekkään. Billillä oli asiaa minulle, mutta hän ei irrottanut minusta.

"Tykkääks sä musta?"

"Joo" sanoin mitään tajuamatta.

"Hyvä" Bill sanoi. Siinä me sitten istuimme. Bill piti minusta kiinni kuin ei koskaan haluaisi irrottaa. Me istumme ja istuimme. Oli hiljaista. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi Billin kysymys

"Me ollaan tunnettu tosi vähän aikaa mut mä rakastan sua ja tahtoisin olla sun kanssa. Tahoks sä olla mun?

Tämä kysymys herätti minut unelmasta. Mitä?! Super julkkis tahtoo olla mun kanssa! Sami venaa muo suomessa, mut se kyl pettää mua varmaan tälki hetkel... mut mä rakastan molempii. Billii ja Samii. Mitä mä teen ? Bill huomasi mietteeni.

"Joo kyl mä tän tiesin. Sust näkee ettet tykkää must. Onks mus jotai vikaa ku en kelpaa sulle ?!" Billin poskelle ilmestyi taas kyynel. Hän pyyhkisen pois, nousi seisomaan ja lähti itkien pois.

"Ei sussa ei oo mitään vikaa! sä käsitit väärin !!" huusin vielä Billin perään, mutta hän ei kuullut tai ei välittänyt. Lähdin hänen peräänsä, mutta hän oli ehtinyt kadota näkyvistäni. Menin sisälle ja huomasin lapun pöydällä.

Anteeksi kulta!

Jouduin lähtemään töihin. Näin sinut ulkona Billin kanssa enkä halunnut häiritä, joten jätin lapun. Sanon sen vaan, että Billin sydäntä ei kannata särkeä sillä ei tiedä mitä hän itselleen tekee? No mutta luotan siihen että sinä osaat. Tulen joskus möyhään yöllä.

T.Isä

Nyt pelko valtasi minut. Mitä jos Bill tekee jotain itselleen? Mihin hän meni? Mitään ajattelematta juoksin Kaulitzeille. Tom tuli avaamaan oven pelkissä boksereissa. Olin vähän hämilläni kun näin Tomin.

" Ööh. Tota joo. Mun piti vaa sellast kysyy et ooks nähny Billii?" Tom ei ehtinyt vastata kun hänen huoneesta kuului : TOOOMMMM! Se oli selvästi jonkun blondin ääni.Tom todellakin oli naisten mies. Näin kuinka Tom oli hyvin vaivaantuneen näköinen.

"Joo ei oo Billii näkyny,sen jälkee ku istuitte tuol ulkon. Tai hetkone, joo kyl se kävi tääl. Olin tuol mun huonees nii kuulin vaa ku joku kaappi ja laatikko avattii ja sit se lähti" Kauhukseni huomasin, että Simonen viinakaappi oli auki ja laatikko jossa säilytettiin haarukoita ym. Hätääntyneenä kysyin että juoko Bill? "Ei se yleensä. Vaan suruunsa" Tom kertoi. Nyökkäsin ja lähdin juoksemaan. Minun oli pakko löytää Bill. Vittu! Vittu! Vittu! Mitä mä oon menny tekee ?! kirosin ittekseni juostessani. Olin etsinyt jo 2 tuntia mitään löytämättä. Olin jo toivoton ja lähdin kävelemään kotiin (tai siis isälleen). Kävelin puiston ohitse. Pysähdyin kun näin jonkun makaavan maassa. Vaistomaisesti menin auttamaan. Kauhukseni huomasin se olevan Bill. Hän oli aivan likainen ja humalassa. Häntä oli ilmeisesti lyöty ja potkittu ja kaikenhuipuksi hän oli vielä viiltänyt 2 todella syvää ja paljon verta vuotavaa haavaa. En voinut pidättää kyyneliä, kun rupesin raahaamaan häntä meille. En voinut viedä häntä heille sen näkösenä. Sain hänet minun huoneeseen. Puhdistin hänen haavansa. Sitten laitoin hänen kännykästään viestin Simonelle :

Hei äiti.

Jään naapuriin yöksi.

Simone vastasi melko nopeasti "ok"

Toin Billille mehua, muttei hän halunnut juoda sitä. Hän oli todella humalassa. Kuuntelin mitä hän selitti minulle. Hän ei ilmeisesti tiennyt minun olevan minä.

"Miksi mun tarvii olla tälläne paska? Miks mä en kelpaa Minzille? Mä niin rakastan sitä. Teen mitä tahansa sen takii" ym. Nuo sanat koskettivat minua. Siksi päätin tehdä se mikä olisi pitänyt tehdä kauan sitten. Nimittäin soitin Samille, kun Bill oli sammunut.

"Noo moi kulta, oliks ikävä?"

"Sitä mä vaan soitin et tiiän et sä petet mua ja oon yrittäny antaa anteeks sen mut se ei oo nii helppoo nii must olis paras et me erottais." Hetken oli hiljasta, sitten Sami jatkoi

"Joo sitä mäki oon ajatellu jo pitkään... Mut erotaan ihan sovussa, jooko? Et ei tehä täst mitään suurta riitaa ja ollaan viel kavereit?"

"Joo käy mulle. Mut mun tarvii lopettaa ku nää saksan puhelut on nii kalliita, et hyvää jatkoo sulle! Moikka!"

"Joo samoin, moi sitte Minzi"

No nyt sit oon vapaa, puhuin ääneen. Käännyin taas Billin puoleen. Hän oli niin söpö kun nukkui. Ohhoh, kello on jo paljon ajattelin. Kävin pesulla vaihdoin yöpuvun ja menin nukkumaan. Jouduin kylläkin nukkumaan lattialla koska Bill oli sängyssäni.

Huomen, oho anteeksi, isäni söpersi oven raosta. Muistin heti mikä oli tilanne. Rupesin selittämään isälleni heti hädissäni jotain, että Bill oli tullut illalla lainaamaan jauhoja ja oli nukahtanut sänkyyni. Isäni tiesi että se oli valhe ( ja aika kehno sellainen), mutta onneksi hän ei alkanut kyselemään mitään. Päin vastoin hän sanoi että on ihan ok että minullä käy "vieraita". Sitten isäni vielä mainitsi että Bill on hyvä poika ja vinkkasi silmää. Minä olin taas kuin tomaatti. Nousin ja puin päälleni ja meikkasin kevyesti. Aloin kuuntelemaan iPodiani jonka löysin matkalaukusta ja aloin lukemaan lehteä. ** Töms **kuului takaani. Käännyin katsomaan. Bill oli tippunut sängystä ja oli juuri kömpimässä ylös lattialta kun tasapaino heitti ja hän kaatui lattialle. "Ehkä olis parempi jos sä menisit huilaa ja mä toisin sulle juotavaa" en jäänyt oottaa vastausta vaan painelin alas hakemaan vettä. Toin vesilasin Billille joka kulautti veden alas kurkustaan.

"Mitä vitsii mulla on päällä ? ja , ai hemmetti mun pääni !" Bill tajusi vaate tilanteensa.

"Sul varmaan on vaatekoko S ku mulki on, nii voit lainaa mun mustii pillei ja jotain paitaa. Lähdin etsimään vaatteitani. Toin samalla Bilille mustan kajaalin ja luomivärin ja hiusgeeliä. Bill oli vielä sen verran huonossa kunnossa ettei vaihtanut vaatteita vaan nukkui pelkissä boksereissa minun sängyssäni. Bill valitti kylmyyttä, en tiedä miksi koska minulla oli ainakin kuuma. Nyt tiedän. Nyt on minun vuoro yrittää. Lukitsin oven.

"Jos sul on kerta kylmä nii saaks mä tulla lämmittää sua?" minulla oli viaton koiranpentuilme kasvoillani.

"No jos haluut nii tuu" Bill sanoi ja avasi peiton. Päätin heittää juuri pukemani vaatteet pois päältäni, ihan tasapuolisuuden vuoksi. Bill katsoi minua vähän oudoksuen, kun kömmein puol alastomana hänen kainaloonsa. Minun sänkyni oli hieman ahdas joten jouduin siirtymään Billin päälle. Laskin pääni Billin sydämmen päälle. Kuulin kuinka se sykytti. Siihen minä sitten nukahdin.

Heräsin vähän ajan päästä siihen kun joku suuteli otsaani. Se oli Bill. Bill suuteli minua ja minä häntä kuunnes minä tipuin lattialle, Bill mukana.

"Sä oot ihana" Bill sanoi

"Niin säki" sanoin lumoutuneena noihin ruskeisiin silmiin.

"Saaks mä kysyy sulta yhtä juttuu?" jatkoin yhä tuijottaen Billiä ja Bill minua

"tietty"

"Missä me mennään? Siis ollaaks me yhes vai ei?"

"Haluuksä olla mun kanssa?" Bill toisti kysymyksen jonka oli esittänyt jo aiemmin.

"Haluun, mut ethän sä ikin tee mitään sellast mitä teit eile?"

"En tee, etten menetä sua" Bill lupasi

"Hyvä" sanoin ja nousin ylös lattialta ja rupesin pukemaan. Bill teki samoin.

"Ollaanhan me aina yhessä?" minä kysyin vielä ennen kuin laskeuduimme alakertaan.

"Joo, mä en luovu susta vaikka mikä olis" Bill sanoi ja suuteli minua.

"Moi" Bill tervehti isääni joka oli juomassa aamu kahvia. Isäni nyökkäsin ja hörppäsi kahvia. Minä lähdin saattamaan Billiä heille vaikka he asuivatkin naapurissa. Ulkona Bill tarttui minua kädestä. Vähän aikaa me katselimme toisiamme. Jos Bill olisi nyt pyytänyt minua nuolemaan hänen kenkiään olisin varmaaan nuollut koska olin niin lumoutunut hänen ruskeisiin silmiinsä.

"Tämä on sulle, pidä tätä kun rakastat mua" Bill sanoi ja pujotti kaulaani korun jossa oli iso sydän.

"Kiitos" sanoin Billille, yhä tuijottaen ruskeisiin silmiin.

"Hei sitten kulta" Bill sanoi ja suukotti minua poskelle.

"No heippa" sanoin ja hymyilin. Bill lähti kotiinsa ja minä isälleni. Istuin pöytään juomaan kahvia. Juttelimme niitä näitä,kunnes puhelimeni piippasi. Olin saanut viestin Billiltä.

Läheks mun kans leffaan tänä iltan klo.6 ? 3

"Jess" ajattelin itsekseni ja lupasin lähteä. Päivä menikin valmistautuessa. Kun kello oli puoli kuusi lähdin kävelemään elokuvateatterille. Ihmettelin miksi emme mene Billin kanssa samaa matkaa? No hän ei pakolla ollut kotona vaan tulee jostain muualta. Odotin Billiä teatterin luona. Odotin ja odotin. Häntä ei vain näkynyt missään. Olin odottanut Billiä jo tunnin. Elokuvakin oli jo alkanut. Sitten näin Billin juoksevan luokseni.  
"Antaaki sitten olla viiminen kerta kun tuut myöhässä! Oon venannu sua vaik kui kauan! Ja miks sä et ees vastaa puhelimeen ?!" raivostuin Billille. Bill katsoi minua surullisesti ja vakavasti.

"Tuu mennään juttelee tonne kahvilaan" Bill sanoi ja lähti kävelemään lähimpään kahvilaan. Seurasin häntä hieman vastahakoisesti. Istuimme pöytään ja Bill kaivoi taskustaan ison sydämmen muotoisen suklaa rasian.

"Tää on sulle" Bill sanoi. En syönyt suklaata, koska olin vihainen Billille.

"Minzi tää on mulle ihan sika vaikeeta mutta tää on pakko. Mulle tarjottiin Kanadast hommii ja ne tarjoo siel ihan sika hyvää palkkaa."

"Kiva, mä oon aina halunnu muuttaa Kanadaan." Rupesin jo vähän hymyilemään. Bill ei ollut niinkään iloinen. Hän oli juuri rupeamassa itkemään.

"Nii, mut mun pitäs muuttaa sinne yksin. Lento lähtee huomen aamun" Nyt viha rupesi nousemaan minuun. Aikooko Bill jättää minut rahan takia?!

"AIOKS SÄ JÄTTÄÄ MUT RAHAN TAKII?! Sähän tienaat TH'N laulajana ihan sika hyvin! Miks sä et voi jäädä tänne?! "

"Rauhotu Minzi! Ota suklaata, asia ei oo noin! Billiltä valui jo vuolaasti kyyneleet silmistä.

"Täs ei sun suklaas paljoo auta!! Jos raha on sulle tärkeempää ku minä nii mene sitten!!" huusin, nousin pöydästä ja pyyhkäisin suklaat lattialle.

"Tässä sulle korus!" repäisin kaulastani Billiltä saamani sydänkorun ja paiskasin sen pöytään. Bill itki vuolaasti. Lähdin ulos kahvilasta ihmettelevien katseiden kera. Kuulin kuinka Bill juoksi perääni

"Minz! Asia ei ole niin ! en välittänyt Billistä. Kovensin vauhtia. Kun pääsin kotiin lukitsin kaikki ovet. Sen jälkeen istuin sängylleni ja itkin. Itkin itseni uneen. Aamulla kun heräsin huomasin kuinka kännykkäni oli mennyt tukkoon. Olin saanut 70 tekstarii ja minulle oli soitettu 258 kertaa. Vastaajaan oli jätetty 180 viestiä. En jaksanut välittää niistä. Jaaha, nyt Bill on matkalla sinne Kanadaan. Kyynel vierähti poskelleni. Pyyhein sen pois, koska en halunnut haikailla Billin perään. Päätin unohtaa Billin

12 VUODEN KULUTTUA

Nyt minä olen 29 vuotta. Molemmat vanhempani ovet jo kuolleet. Asun yhdessä tyttäreni kanssa isäni vanhassa talossa Madgeburgissa.Tyttäreni on aivan kuin Bill. Paljon meikkiä, kireät vaatteet ja hiukset pystössä. En ole vieläkään pitänyt Billin yhteyttä.

"Äiti, missä isä on?" tyttäreni Bilzi kysyi minulta yhtäkkiä.

"Voi Bilzi... En tiedä. En ole nähnyt häntä 12 vuoteen"

"Kuka hän edes on?" Bilzi kysyi.

"No olet nyt jo niin iso että voit varmaankin kuulla totuuden." Kuivasin käteni ja lopetin tiskaamiseni.

" No kaikki alkoi niin että minä oli tulossa isäni, eli siis papan luokse tänne. Matkalla tapasin yhden pojan. Hänen nimensä oli Bill. Bill Kaulitz."

"MITÄ?! OOKS MÄ SEN KUULUISAN BILL KAULITZIN TYTÄR?!" Bilzie haukkoi henkeä.

"Joo" sanoin hieman varautuneesti, sillä odotin miten Bilzie reagoisi. Noo Bilzi lähti juoksemaan onneissaan ympäri taloa kiljuen :

"MÄ OON BILL KAULITZIN TYTÄR!!"

"no no, yritetäämpäs rauhottua hieman neiti hyvä" rauhottelin Bilzieta. Se ei paljoa auttanut. Bilz halusi välttämättä soittaa Billille. Tai oikeastaan minä jouduin soittamaan. Soitin. Kukaan ei vastannut. Jätin viestin.

"Hei Bill. Tahtoisin tavata pitkästä aikaa. Minzi." Bill ei vastannut viestiini. Viikkoja oli jo kulunut kun ovikello soi. Minä menin avaamaan.

"Päivää" tutun näköinen mies sanoi. Tervehdin häntä. Bilz tuli myös ovelle. Hän villiintyi ihan kokonaan

"OMG! SÄHÄN OOT TOM KAULITZ! En uskonu näkeväni sua koskaan livenä ! Ja tiesiks et mä oon sun veljes tytär!" loin lapseeni murhaavan katseen. Bilz tajusi onneksi olla hiljaa. Huomasin kuinka Tom katsoi minua kysyvästi.

"Onks mun veljelläni lapsi?"

"Ööh. Tota joo." Sopersin Tomille.

"Mä oon kyl nyt ihan sekasin. No mut kummiski Bill venaa sua. Eti se." Tom sanoi ja lähti. Rupesin pukemaan ulkovaatteita ja käskin Bilzin odottaa kotona. Sitten lähdin. Tiesin missä Bill on. Kävelin kahvilalle jossa tiemme Billin kanssa olivat eronneet 12 vuotta sitten. En ollut käynyt kahvilassa kahteentoistavuoteen. Bill näki minut ja juoksi ulos. Minä juoksin häntä vastaan. Kun kohtasimme halasimme toisiamma ja itkimme. Niin ikävä meillä oli ollut toisiaan.

"Anna anteeks Minz kaikki nää vuodet. Mä rakastan sua nyt ja oon rakastanu sua aina! Sä et vaan oo antanu mun kertoo sitä sulle! 12 vuotta oon yrittäny ottaa suhun yhteyttä mutta yhteenkään viestiin etkä puheluun sä oo vastannu"

"Mull on ollu sua vaan niin kova ikävä" selitin Billille seisoen yhä Billin halauksessa. Lähdimme kävelemään meille päin. Bill kertoi lopettaneensa työt Kanadassa, kun älysi kuinka paljon hän rakastaa minua. Myös Billin molemmat vanhemmat olivat kuolleet joten Bill joutuisi muuttamaan meille, koska Bill ei tahtonut mennä Tomin ja blondin luokse asumaan. Avasin meidän oven ja astuimme sisään. Huusin Bilziä. Bill katsoi minua kysyvästi. Samassa Bilz juoksi rappuset alas.

"Tässä sit on sun tyttäres" esittelin Bilzin Billille. Bill katsoi vähän aikaa Bilziä päästä varpaisiin suu auki. Bilzhän oli kuin kopio hänestä. Billin poskelle ilmestyi kyynel. Sitten hän halasi meitä kaikkia.

"Te olette niin ihania. Mä rakastan teitä" Minua ja Bilziäkin alkoi itkettää. Olimme lopulta saaneet kokonaisen perheen.

Myöhemmin minä ja Bill menimme naimisiin. Me kaikki elimme onnellisina elämämme loppuun asti.

LOPPU


End file.
